


Lawyer Event: a texting fic

by canadduh



Series: texting fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 366 is not a real area code, Camping, Dramturg Castiel, Editor Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of drinking while pregnant, Past Lydia (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel, Sammy is a supportive brother, Sign Language, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Texting, accidental texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/pseuds/canadduh
Summary: Dean Winchester needs to paint his daughter's bedroom. When he accidentally texts the wrong person an easy friendship is struck between him and one Castiel Novak.I know where this is going, join me for the ride.The Main arc ends chapter 16, everything else is time stamps.





	1. Blue is relaxing

**December 11th 2017**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** she told me no 2 blue. who does that? who denies their daughter what they want. she doesn’t even live here. **11:14pm**

 _ **+1(366) 986 6567:**_ That is a little messed up. Blue is a great color for a kids room. It is relaxing. By the way, you have the wrong number. **11:15pm**

 **+1(366) 986- 6565:** Oh, sorry buddy. **11:16pm**

 ** _+1(366) 986- 6567_ :** It is no problem. Have a nice night. **11:17pm**

 **+1(366) 986- 6565:** Thx man, sorry for bugging you. **11:20pm**


	2. turquoise or periwinkle

**December 12th 2017**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** Quick Q. turquoise or periwinkle for a three year old’s bedroom? **7:00am**

_**+1(366) 986- 6567:**_ What human is possibly awake at this ungodly hour? **7:01am**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** The human with a three year old kid. Any advice? **7:05am**

**_+1(366) 986- 6567_ : ** I’d say a soft periwinkle **8:15am**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** Thnx man. Me ‘nd Emma are going to pick something out today. Have a good day. **8:34am**

_**+1(366) 986- 6567:**_ Ah. I hope you have a good day as well. I’m glad Emma’s getting the color she wants. **8:45am**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** Damn right, my baby girl deserves to have a blue room if she want’s a blue room. **10:30pm**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** Have a g’night. **11:56pm**


	3. naps, editing, and names

**December 13th, 2017**

 

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** Hi  **10:43am**

**_+1(366) 986- 6567_ : ** Hello  **10:44am**

**_+1(366) 986- 6567_ : ** I see you decided to let me sleep in today.  **10:44am**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** Yeah, Emma’s down for a nap and I got through all my editing.  **10:45am**

**_+1(366) 986- 6567_ : ** Editing?  **10:47am**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** Yeah, I’m an editor for my bro’s law journal. I also edit novel’s as a freelance editor for a company in New York.  **10:50am**

**_+1(366) 986- 6567_ : ** What’s your name? Sorry, I know that’s weird, but I know your daughter’s name and not yours.  **10:52am**

_**+1(366) 986- 6567:** _ Mine is Castiel.  **10:52am**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** Angel of Thursday. Mine’s Dean.  **10:55am**

**+ _1(366) 986- 6567_ : ** Not many people get that. It’s nice to meet you, Dean.  **10:59am**

**+1(366) 986- 6565:** My brother took a special interest in biblical lore when he was an undergrad. Roped me into it. Pleasures mine.  **11:02am**

**Dean:** The princess just woke up from her nap, I’ll talk to you later, Castiel. Thx for keeping me company.  **11:05am**

**Castiel:**  Pleasure is mine, Dean.  **11:07am**

 


	4. finals, star wars, and dogs

**December 14th 2017**

 

**Castiel:** Finals suck. **6:59am**

**Dean:** College in general sucks. What’s the final for? **7:02am**

**Castiel:** I teach an undergraduate theater history course. **7:05am**

**Castiel:** The class is usually in the afternoon which is fine because I commute every day.  **7:07am**

**Castiel:** I tried to change the finals time but the department wouldn’t let me. I was tempted not to give a final but a friend told me it would look bad if I did not. **7:10am**

**Castiel:** Right now I want to push him off a cliff. **7:11am**

**Dean:** Well, some one’s not a morning person here. **7:15am**

**Castiel:** This is true. **7:23am**

**Castiel:** How is Emma liking her new walls? **7:25am**

**Dean:** She loves them! Told me I was the ‘best dada ev’. I’m inclined to believe her. **7:32am**

**Castiel:** I’m glad. **7:34am**

**Dean:** She also loves the star wars sheets I got her. I’m raising a nerd over here. **7:36am**

**Castiel:** Ah. I’ve never seen Star Wars. My best friend has told me that this is a tragedy. She has tried to make me watch them several times. **7:45am**

**Dean:** You’ve never? Seen? Star Wars? How??? Why would you not watch them? Star wars is the best franchise ever. Period. Seriously dude. You gotta watch them, your bestie is right. **7:56am**

**Castiel:** I’ll keep that in mind next time she brings it up. **8:02am**

**Castiel** : I must go now, my students are actually starting to show up for the 8:30 god damned final. **8:15am**

**Dean:** Emma just called me a poopy head for making her take a nap. She fell asleep before I even got her covered in bed. **10:45am**

**Dean:** Hope your students did well on their finals. **10:45am**

**Castiel:** Better than I expected, honestly. It may have helped that I decided to do a multiple choice test in order to mitigate my own pain. Sorry for the late response. My TA and I just finished grading. **2:34pm**

**Dean:** No worries, Em and I went out to lunch with my parents. **2:39pm**

**Dean:** She’s now trying to convince me to get a puppy. If our dingy apartment would let us I’d have done it years ago. Girl deserves a puppy. **2:40pm**

**Castiel:** If you could, what kind of dog would you get for her? **2:45pm**

**Dean:** A golden retriever or a pomeranian. They make good service dogs. **2:52pm**

**Castiel:** Service dogs? **3:20pm**

**Castiel:** You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to. **4:30pm**

**Dean:** Nah, it’s not a problem. Emma’s Deaf and she’s got epilepsy on top of it. It’s a lot on most days but the girl’s a trooper. **5:20pm**

**Dean:** I would have replied sooner but my brother was over. He’s taking Emma for the weekend so I can talk with the woman who gave birth to her. **5:21pm**

**Dean:** Sorry, didn’t mean to unload that on ya. **5:22pm**

**Castiel:** No worries. Sometimes it helps to vent to someone outside the situation. **5:25pm**

**Castiel:** I trust that the “woman who birthed” Emma is not a kind person **5:30pm**

**Castiel:** You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But I am here if you ever need someone to listen to you. **5:31pm**

**Dean:** Thanks. **11:02pm**


	5. venting

**December 16th, 2017**

 

**Dean:** You still offering that ear?  **9:43pm**

**Castiel:** Of course. I know we don’t know each other well, if at all really, but I would like to consider you a friend, Dean.  **9:44pm**

**Dean:** Thanks, man. I’d like that too.  **9:45pm**

**Castiel:** What is it you wanted to talk about, Dean?  **9:51pm**

**Dean:** The woman who gave birth to my beautiful baby girl is trying to get her taken away from me. I don’t know what to do man. She’s trying to paint me as some negligent parent because I’m a single father and I don’t have anyone to help me take care of Em.  **10:05pm**

**Dean:** Which is bullshit because my brother is over here all the time. Em and I see my mom five times a week, she goes to therapy and the doctor regularly. I’m teaching her sign language. She’s more advanced than most three year olds.  **10:05pm**

**Dean:** I just don’t want to lose her, man. The kid means the world to me.  **10:06pm**

**Dean:** My baby bro is a lawyer so he’s talking to some of his co-workers about what I can do. I was trying to keep that woman in our lives because I thought she cared about Em. But…  **10:07pm**

**Dean:** I can’t keep doing this. Emma doesn’t need any more stress in her life.  **10:15pm**

**Castiel:** Would you like me to respond or did you just need to get that out?  **10:16pm**

**Dean:** You’ve already responded, dude. But, uh, whatever works for you, I guess.  **10:17pm**

**Castiel:** From what I know of you Dean you’re doing a great job with Emma. Anyone with eyes is going to be able to see that. You just need to keep doing what you are doing. Emma is exactly where she needs to be.  **10:20pm**

**Dean:** Thanks, man. I gotta get up early to get Emma from Sammy’s. Have a good night.  **10:21pm**

**Castiel:** Anytime, Dean. Have a good night.  **10:25pm**


	6. nicknames

**December 18th, 2017**

 

 **Dean:** Did you know that Christmas was based off of a pagan holiday. **8:02am**

 **Dean:** Wait, you’re named after an angel, I’m sure someone’s told you this before. **8:02am**

 **Dean:** I’m editing an Op-ed someone sent in protesting the celebration of Christmas in schools. **8:03am**

 **Dean:** It’s really interesting. I kinda agree with them. I mean, their point is entirely based on the idea that Christmas is only a religious holiday, not one that anyone can celebrate. But yeah, we should just celebrate winter holidays instead. **8:10am**

 **Dean:** In school I mean. Emma and I are gonna celebrate christmas no matter what this year. **8:15am**

 **Castiel:** Charlie taught me how to turn my phone on “do not disturb”. I will have no more rude awakenings from you over this winter break. **10:05am**

 **Castiel:** But on your article: I agree, celebrating one holiday in a multicultural country is absurd. **10:05am**

 **Dean:** Sorry ‘bout the late reply. Em had an unusually long seizure. Had to hit the ER. Do you celebrate Christmas, Cas? **11:16pm**

 **Castiel:** I hope she’s doing well. I do celebrate christmas. Usually with Charlie ‘binge watching’ cult christmas classics. **11:17pm**

 **Dean:** She’s doing fine. Gotta take her in for more allergen testing next week. Laying off the dairy for now. **11:20pm**

 **Dean:** I’m assuming Charlie is your bestie? **11:20pm**

 **Castiel:** You’re assuming correctly. **11:21pm**

 **Castiel:** Cas? **11:22pm**

 **Dean:** Sorry, I tend to give people nicknames. If it bothers you I’ll stop, promise. **11:35pm**

 **Castiel:** It is okay, I like it. Much better than Cassie or Clarence. **11:45pm**


	7. parks

**December 19th, 2017**

 

**Dean:** Clarence?  **10:45am**

**Cas:** An unfortunate nickname from a roommate in college. She can be difficult to get along with but she typically means well.  **10:47am**

**Dean:** Ah. And I’m assuming Cassie was from some kind of relative. Probably an older brother?  **10:51am**

**Cas:** Again, a correct assumption. Is annoying nicknames a trait all older brothers have?  **10:52am**

**Dean:** Probably.  **10:56am**

**Dean:** They’re usually given out of love.  **10:56am**

**Cas:** Ah, yes. Love of annoying innocent younger brothers, I see it now.  **10:58am**

**Dean:** Em’s awake and I promised her a trip to the park after this morning’s appointment. I’ll talk to ya later, Cas.  **11:05am**

**Cas:** Enjoy.  **11:06am**


	8. flirtationship

**December 20th, 2017**

 

**Dean:** Do you, by chance, know the best place to hide a body here in the PNW?  **10:05am**

**Cas:** Should I be worried?  **10:06am**

**Dean:** Def meant find a christmas tree >.> **10:07am**

**Cas:** Dean…  **10:07am**

**Dean:** Alright, my brother has been bugging me about going to one of his fancy lawyer events.  **10:12am**

**Dean:** I know I need a break. And Em definitely deserves a break from me for a bit. But it’s black tie and I hate black tie.  **10:13am**

**Cas:** More of a flannel and jeans kinda guy?  **10:15am**

**Dean:** Are you stalking me? That’s what I’m wearing right now  **10:17am**

**Cas:** No. You just strike as the type of guy who would wear flannel, jeans, and a beard.  **10:20am**

**Dean:** Are you saying I’m a lumberjack?  **10:21am**

**Cas:** Maybe in another life. This one you’re evidently a single father with a career that allows you to spend time with your daughter.  **10:25am**

**Cas:** Much better than a lumberjack I’d say ;)  **10:26am**

**Dean:** Was that intentionally flirty, Cas?  **10:30am**

**Cas:** Not intentionally, no. That’s not to say that I’m not interested. I just think I like our friendship where it is for now. I don’t think I would do well in a flirtationship with someone I never met.  **10:35am**

**Dean:** Flirtationship?  **10:36am**

**Cas:** Less than dating, more than friendship. Flirtationship.  **10:39am**

**Cas:** Charlie was the one to coin the term.  **10:39am**

**Cas:** Is this okay?  **10:45am**

**Dean:** It’s all good.  **12:53pm**

**Dean:** Besides, no offense meant to ya or anything, Emma’s kinda my priority.  **12:54pm**

**Cas:** Understandable.  **1:00pm**

**Cas:** So.  **1:05pm**

**Dean:** So?  **1:10pm**

**Cas:** Are you going to your brother’s lawyer event. Which I can only assume is christmas party.  **1:11pm**

**Dean:** Of course I’m going. I’m technically part of the firm anyways. Considering I edit for their law journal.  **2:13pm**

**Cas:** Good.  **2:15pm**

**Dean:** Taking Emma to her grandparents house. Talk to ya later, Cas.  **2:15pm**

**Cas:** Talk to you later.  **2:16pm**


	9. drama-what-ing

**December 21st, 2017**

 

**Cas:** Did you know that melissa is the greek word for Bee?  **7:45am**

**Dean:** Who’s waking who up now?  **7:46am**

**Dean:** And no, I did not know that.  **7:46am**

**Cas:** Sorry, I couldn’t sleep and was looking up stuff for a play I’m dramaturging.  **7:47am**

**Dean:** Drama what ing?  **7:48am**

**Cas:** I study the history and composition of specific plays and give that information to the director of said play. I was looking up name meanings.  **7:50am**

**Dean:** That’s pretty cool.  **7:51am**

**Cas:** Thanks.  **7:58am**

**Dean:** Princess is awake, I’ll talk to ya later, Cas.  **8:00am**

**Cas:** Talk to you later, Dean.  **8:01am**

**Cas:** I’ve been invited to a christmas party by Charlie. I do not want to go.  **8:10pm**

**Cas:** Please give me an excuse not to go.  **8:11pm**

**Dean:** Go. It’s christmas, get out of the house, spend time with your friend. If you need an excuse to leave while you’re there just call me, alright?  **8:15pm**

**Dean:** I’m an expert at helping people bail sticky situations.  **8:17pm**

**Cas:** I’m holding you to that.  **8:20pm**

**Dean:** I’d expect nothing less.  **8:30pm**


	10. Charlie

**December 22nd, 2017**

 

 **Dean:** Sam just told me that if I don’t bring Emma to the christmas party he’s going to fire me. Is that a viable cause for employment termination? **10:05am**

 **Cas:** I doubt it, but to be on the safe side you may want to bring Emma to your brother’s lawyer event. **10:10am**

 **Cas:** That is assuming it’s something Emma is up to doing. **10:10am**

 **Dean:** His lawyer events are usually pretty chill. Just his co-workers and their families. Sam isn’t even my boss, technically. **10:15am**

 **Dean:** My boss is his boss’ PA, Charlie. **10:15am**

 **Dean:** Who also happens to be a royal pain in my ass **10:15am**

 **Dean:** Sorry, she was reading over my shoulder. She’s helping me with Em today so I can get the rest of my editing finished for the year. How are you? **10:20am**

 **Cas:** DEAN! **10:13pm**

 **Dean:** YES? **10:15pm**

 **Cas:** Is your brtoher Samuel Winchetser **10:18pm**

 **Dean:** Yeah? **10:20pm**

 **Dean:** Cas, are you drunk? **10:21pm**

 **Cas:** A little **10:22pm**

 **Cas:** Tat’s cool tho, Illl be at hs lawyer event. R Charlie’s are apparently te same Charlies **10:25pm**

 **Dean:** I gotta go. Good night, Castiel. **10:30pm**

 **Cas:** Goodnight, Dean Winchester. **10:31pm**


	11. Meet the Family

**December 23rd, 2017**

 

 **Castiel:** Dean? Did I mess something up? Or am I reading the messages wrong? **8:05am**

**\----**

**Sam:** Dean, you okay? **8:45am**

 **\----**  

 **Charlie:** He’s nothing like Lydia. I know that’s what you’re worried about. The holidays are hard for Cas. **9:00am**

 **\----**  

 **Sam:** I’m coming over, I know you need someone with Emma so you can get chores done. **3:00pm**

 **Dean:** Emma is at mom’s. I had a bad night. Emma and I’ll be there tomorrow but I need more time alone. **3:01pm**

**\----**

**Charlie:** You should tell him why you’re upset. He was smiling because of you. Castiel rarely smiles during the holidays. **4:15pm**

**\----**

**Two missed Calls *Cas* 5:05pm**

**Two Missed Voicemails *Cas* 5:15pm**

 

_“Hey, Dean. I know you are upset, I am sure some of it is directed at me. I just wanted to tell you, since you confirmed that you are related to Sam Winchester, that I know some of your past. I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable. When everything started happening with Lydia Sam and I had just met. At the time he did not know that you would be moving to Seattle so he figured it would be fine to talk with me. He was not sober at the time. It was the last time he’s had more than one drink a night. Anyways, I understand why my drinking would upset you. I need you to understand that I only drink one night a year. I - I can’t talk about why. Not over voicemail-”_

-

_“My time ran out in the last voicemail and you still didn’t pick up. As I was saying, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me right now, or ever again. Please know, however, that I greatly enjoy talking to you, Dean. The holidays are hard. I am sorry that I upset you. Have a great time at Sam’s lawyer event tomorrow, I already told Charlie that I was not going to make it. Goodbye, Dean. I hope we can talk again soon.”_

**\----** **  
** **Charlie:** Dean, please. Just talk to him? **5:45pm**

 **Dean:** Don’t worry, Char, I’ll talk to Cas. **5:50pm**

 **Dean:** Just not right now. **5:55pm**

 **Charlie:** He backed out of the party. **5:56pm**

 **Dean:** Charlie, I have shit that I need to work through right now. I’ll talk to him, alright. Right now I need to be alone. **5:59pm**

 **Charlie:** Thank you, Dean. I love you. **6:01pm**

 **Dean:** Love you too, Char. **6:02pm**

**\----**

**Dean:** Cas, please come tomorrow. You already know my siblings. It’s time you met my daughter **11:36pm**

 **Dean:** And, you know, me.  **11:36pm**

 **Dean:** Your voice is much deeper than I expected.  **11:36pm**

 **Cas:** I’ll be there. Thank you, Dean. **11:39pm**


	12. Baby

**December 24th, 2017:** **_Part One_ **

 

**Dean:** Sam said you were taking the bus from Tacoma. Can you get all the way from the bus stop to the Office or would you like a ride?  **10:45am**

**Cas:** A ride would be nice but I don’t want to bother you  **10:46am**

**Dean:** It’s not a bother. Any excuse I have to drive my baby I’ll take. Even if it’s in the middle of Seattle.  **10:48am**

**Cas:** Your “baby”?  **10:50am**

**Dean:** My car. She’s a beauty Cas.  **10:51am**

**Cas:** That makes a lot more sense  **10:55am**

**Dean:** Dork  **10:56am**

**Cas:** Hey, I resemble that remark!  **10:59am**

**Dean:** Don’t you mean resent?  **11:01am**

**Cas:** I said what I meant and I meant what I said  **11:02am**

**Dean:** …  **11:03am**

**Dean:** Weirdo  **11:03am**

**Cas:** Thanks :-)  **11:05am**

**Dean:** Did you teach Charlie that face or did she teach you?  **11:06am**

**Cas:** I didn’t even own a phone until I met Charlie.  **11:07am**

**Dean:** Princess is up. Talk to you in a bit, Cas.  **11:07am**

**Dean:** What time are you getting to Seattle? And which bus stop?  **1:05pm**

**Cas:** I should be there around five. And the 586, since that’ll bring me closer.  **1:07pm**

**Dean:** You want me to pick you up at the UW link station then?  **1:20pm**

**Cas:** Sounds good to me. See you in a couple hours, Dean. :)  **1:21pm**

**Dean:** Looking forward to it.  **1:22pm**


	13. Coda

**December 24th, 2017:** **_Part Two_ **  
  


Cas leaned his head against the window of the bus with a frown. The lady next to him had managed to finish a family-sized bag of white cheddar popcorn in the hour-long bus ride. To say he was disgusted would be an understatement. 

To top it off she didn’t even bother to apologize when she spilled a handful of the stuff onto his lap. She’d merely shrugged and went back to her bag. If the bus hadn’t been full, he would have switched seats as soon as she pulled the bag out, even if that meant he would be crawling over the seat to get away from her. 

“Hot date tonight or something?” The girl asked, flashing him a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry about the popcorn. I stress eat, and busses stress me the fuck out.” 

“It’s okay,” Cas said awkwardly, trying to distance himself from the girl as much as he could, “and a friend's work event, actually.” 

“Sounds fancy,” the girl grinned, she pushed the glasses she was wearing up before grabbing hand sanitizer from her bag, “you’re not bothered by the smell of this are you?” 

“No, I’m good,” Castiel assured, feeling that it was best for the girl to use the hand sanitizer, considering she’d been licking the cheddar residue off her fingers only moments before. 

She finished rubbing the sanitizer in before glancing at Cas, “I’m Coda. If my talking is bothering you, please let me know. It’s another anxiety things. I left my headphones at my mom’s house which is just outside of Tacoma, and I can’t get them until after Christmas.”

If he was honest Coda made him slightly uncomfortable. She seemed nice, and everything but her eating habits were difficult for him to forget. He was not, however, going to deny the girl the chance to calm herself down.

“I’m actually going to a friends work event too. Well, kind of a friend, kind of an employer,” Coda said, “I’m a caregiver. I went to school for theater but I worked at a camp for people with disabilities and when I graduated my friend Kevin told about this dude he knew with a three-year-old with Epilepsy, and she’s Deaf too and apparently she needed a caregiver and he recommended me for the job and I try to do theater on the side, I really do, but it’s hard to get a theater-related job when you’ve got no talent but a shit ton of experience with seizures.”

Wait, what?

That was too much of a coincidence, wasn’t it?

“You wouldn’t happen to be the caregiver for Emma Winchester, would you?” Castiel asked cautiously.

Coda smiled brightly, grinning at Cas, “Dude! You know Dean and Emma? They are the coolest people ever. Dean is a closet nerd. And Emma, man, Emma is the sweetest three-year-old I’ve ever met. She loves everyone and likes to collect bugs and play with barbies.”

“Ah, I haven’t exactly met them, yet,” Cas said haltingly, bringing up a hand to run it through his hair before remembering the work that he’d put into it. Instead, he adjusted his bowtie.

“You’re seriously going to love them,” Coda replied, not missing a beat, still with a grin, “you must be Castiel then. Sam was telling me about you. He wanted me to check in on Dean yesterday, but I was having dinner with my moms.”

“Moms?” Cas asked, needing something to latch onto.

“Oh yeah, my family is a buncha gays. My mom has a girlfriend, my older brother is asexual, my sister is a lesbian, I’m Pan, we’re a rainbow,” Coda said. Cas couldn’t help but glance around in worry, but no one was paying attention to them, “dude, don’t worry if anyone cared I’d just sock ‘em. It’s not worth worrying about what other people think. Especially on a bus that is pulling up to its stop. You getting off here Cas?”

“Uh, yeah,” Cas said, standing up and following Coda off the bus. She was a weird person, but Cas could see why she’d get along with the Winchesters. She was kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh- don't know where this came from? It just kind of felt right. Coda is an OC. I was not intending for her to be integral to the story but it happened. She's uh- kinda based on me. Except I bring sandwich sized bags of white cheddar popcorn on the bus. I do have the same experience as her though. I work at a camp for people with disabilities and I have more experience with Seizures than almost anyone I know (outside of that job).


	14. Moths

**December 24th, 2017: _Part Three_**

 

 **Sam:**  Is Coda coming tonight? **4:00pm**

 **Dean:** Yeah, Sam, I called her last night. I still think she’s a weird chick but she’s great with Emma and seizures never freak her out. **4:01pm**

 **Dean:** The only time I’ve seen her freak out is when a moth got into the bathroom. She had a panic attack **4:03pm**

 **Sam:** Because of a moth? **4:05pm**

 **Dean:** Yes **4:06pm**

 **Sam:** I will never understand that girl **4:07pm**

 **Sam:** Charlie told me Cas was coming? Did you guys talk? **4:07pm**

 **Dean:** He left a couple voicemails that explained some of it. I figured we could talk in person tonight since Coda is going to be taking Emma home early. **4:10pm**

 **Sam:** You’re trusting Coda with your car? **4:15pm**

 **Dean:** Sam, I trust Coda with my daughter. Yes, I’m trusting her with my car. **4:17pm**

 **Dean:** It’s the other people I don’t trust. **4:17pm**

 **Sam:** You have a point, I guess. **4:20pm**

 **Dean:** What? The girl is overqualified for the position. I’m surprised she’d still working for me after two years. **4:25pm**

 **Sam:** Nothing, she’s weird is all. **4:26pm**

 **Sam:** Have you told Cas she’s gonna be here. She can be overwhelming at first. **4:27pm**

 **Dean:** I’ll text him right now. **4:35pm**

 **Dean:** Also, you and Charlie better tell me why neither of you told me about Cas  **4:36pm**

 **Dean:** The both of you knew him and neither of you said a thing when I told you about him  **4:36pm**

 **Sam:** I think we were both confused as to how you tried to text Missouri and instead texted a random person we both ended up knowing  **4:36pm**

 **Dean:** Whatever, bitch  **4:37pm**

 **Sam:** Jerk  **4:38pm**

 **Sam:** Now go warn Cas.  **4:38pm**

\----

 **Dean:** Hey Cas, not to alarm you or anything but Emma’s caregiver is going to be here tonight and she’s fantastic and really good for Em but she’s a lot at first. Just… be prepared. **4:40pm**

 **Dean:** Also, I’ll see you in a few minutes, Em and I are leaving now. **4:45pm**

 **Cas:** We’re at the station. **4:59pm**

 **Cas:** Also, I met her on the bus. She is… a lot… but she obviously cares for Emma. **5:01pm**


	15. Meeting of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of drinking during pregnancy. I do not condone this. Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorder is entirely preventable.

**December 24th, 2017:** **_Part Four_ **

  


He shouldn’t be nervous. He was just picking up the man who had quickly become his best friend and Emma’s caregiver from the bus station. There was no reason to be nervous.

And yet there he was, pulling the Impala up by a waving Coda and a man who must be Castiel Novak. Dean surreptitiously wiped his hands on his jeans before throwing the Impala into park. He schooled his face into an easy grin before opening his door.

“Dean,” Coda greeted, pulling the Winchester into a hug before moving onto the Impala, signing her greeting to a grinning Emma.

Cas was staring at him when Dean looked over. The man had dark hair that looked like it had taken a few hours to style the way it was. He was wearing a crisp black suit that hugged him in all the right places.

“Dean Winchester,” he greeted holding out a hand, smirking at the other man as he floundered before accepting the handshake.

“Castiel Novak,” Cas said, becoming more sure of himself, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Wait,” Coda said from beside them. She had Emma on one of her hips and was pointing at Cas with the hand that wasn’t holding her up. “The new drama professor at UW that all my friends have been raving about?”

“Why did all my friends know you before I did?” Dean demanded teasingly, “seriously. Charlie is your best friend, Sam knows you, Coda knows you. Was anyone ever going to introduce us?”

“I just know of him,” Coda pointed out before miming zipping her lips when Dean glared at her.

Cas laughed and Dean found himself mesmerized by the sound. He grinned at the blue-eyed man before gesturing to the Impala.

“Cas, come meet my baby,” Dean said with a flourishing bow.

“I thought Emma was your baby,” Cas teased before winking at Dean and turning to Emma.   
  
Dean was pretty sure he fell in love with Castiel Novak the moment he saw him sign his name to Emma.

Dean was pretty sure that Coda knew by the teasing grin she was giving him.

Dean knew that he didn’t care what anyone else thought.

“We should go, Dean,” Coda said when Emma and Cas were done talking.

Apparently, Cas had minored in ASL in college. Dean found that he wasn’t surprised by this knowledge but he was eternally grateful that Cas was already accepting of his daughter.

Emma was the light of his life. Her smile was the one thing he would do anything for.

Dean had broken things off with Lydia after Emma was born because she had been born with Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorder. Lydia had been secretly drinking while pregnant and now Emma had to pay for it.

Thankfully Emma’s case wasn’t as bad as some of the others he knew. She had epilepsy, yes, but the doctors were confident she would grow out of it. She wouldn't grow out of being Deaf but Dean didn’t care. He knew that was going to open her life up to meeting other people she would never had met otherwise.

“Dean?” Cas was talking and Dean was ignoring him like an asshole.

“What, sorry?” Dean said, shaking his head and smiling apologetically at Cas

“Are we going to leave?”

Dean looked over to see that Coda already had Emma in her car seat and was sitting next to her. The two were going over signs for the Christmas holidays. Coda was currently teaching Emma how to sign Christmas tree.

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that,” Dean said, running his hand down his face. “Yeah, let’s get this show on the road.”

“There is no show, Dean,” Cas said with a teasing smile as Dean led him to the passenger seat and opened the door for him.

“It’s a saying, Cas,” Dean told him once he was seated.

Dean was talking to Cas, they were teasing each other, even. He had three of his favorite people in his favorite car and he was going to see more of his favorite people tonight.

This was going to be a good Christmas.


	16. Not Yet

**December 24th, 2017** **_Part Five_ **

 

 **Cas:** Dean, please save me. If Charlie tries to introduce me to one more of her colleagues I am going to murder something. They cannot get my name right. **7:15pm**

 **Cas:** One of them alluded to an orgy. I do not want to be here right now. **7:16pm**

 **Dean:** I’m by Santa with Emma and Coda. **7:17pm**

 **Cas:** I need an excuse to leave. **7:20pm**

 **Cas:** Nevermind, I told Charlie I was going to see santa. She winked at me. I am scared. **7:21pm**

 **Dean:** I’ll see you soon, Cas. **7:21pm**

**\----**

**Charlie:** If you hurt him you’re dead, Dean. I’ll kill you myself **7:21pm**

 **Dean:** If I hurt him I’m going to ask you to do it. **7:21pm**

 **Dean:** My daughter loves Cas more than she loves me **7:51pm**

 **Charlie:** Everyone loves Cas more than they love you **7:52pm**

 **Dean:** You wound my feeling. **7:53pm**

 **Charlie:** Go hang out with your boyfriend. **7:54pm**

 **Dean:** He’s not my boyfriend **8:00pm**

 **Dean:** Yet. **8:00pm**

**\----**

**Cas:** Merry Christmas, Dean. **12:00am**

 **Dean:** Merry Christmas, Dork. **12:00am**


	17. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time stamp in the lives of Cas, Dean, and Emma (as well as Coda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hey y'all! I'm gonna be adding time stamps now! The actual story is complete but I haven't finished writing for this universe. FYI the time stamps are not going to be in chronological order so make sure to read the dates at the top!

**January 26th, 2018**

 

The first time Castiel saw Emma having a seizure he panicked. Thankfully, Coda had been there so Dean was able to drag Cas to his bedroom as Coda gently talked Emma through the episode. Dean had talked Cas down from his panic attack and then had explained exactly what the seizure did to Emma.

“It’s a reset button, Cas,” Dean said, running his hand through Cas’ hair as the older man wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Just listening to his heartbeat. “When she has a seizure it means her neurons were over firing and needed to pause for a moment. It’s her life, she’ll be fine.”

“It wasn’t the seizure itself, Dean,” Cas said after a moment, “It was the thought that I couldn’t help her. I didn’t know what to do.”

So Dean went through the basics with Cas. You make sure she doesn’t hit her head, you turn her on her side, loosen clothing, talk her through it. Under no circumstances are you to put anything in her mouth. If she has one in the pool just hold her head up, its the safest place for her to have one. Minimal risk of injury.

“I’m sorry you’re with me right now, and not her,” Cas said once Dean was done explaining.

Dean shook his head smiling gently at Cas who was watching him with trepidation. Cas gave a confused smile when Dean just kissed his forehead.

“Cas, if I thought you couldn’t handle being around Emma I wouldn’t have asked you out,” Dean told the man, “the first time Emma had a seizure I passed out. Luckily my mom was there and she knew what to do because she’s a nurse.”

“You passed out?” Cas asked with a raised brow, “really?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a gentle smile, “I’m still scared every time it happens even though I know she’ll be fine. You’ll learn how to push it aside, I promise.”

Cas nodded before relaxing against Dean again. He loved the feeling of Dean’s hand in his hair and was so, so glad he was able to feel it, that Dean allowed Cas to be in his life in this way. 

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean replied not pausing his ministrations.

“When you texted me the first time who were you trying to message?” Cas asked. He’d been trying to figure it out since they started really talking but no one he knew had a number close to his except for Dean, who was only the one digit off.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the forehead, “I was trying to text Missouri. My therapist. I’d just gotten a new phone and had entered her number in wrong. Her's is a 586 number, not 986 like ours. The rest of the digits are the same.”

“Oh,” Cas said with a small smile. “I’m glad you made that mistake.”

“Me too,” Dean said, he moved his hand from Cas’ hair to his neck and started kneading the flesh there, “though considering you knew both my brother and Charlie, who is pretty much my sister, we were bound to meet anyways.”

“Mmm,” Cas hummed at the feeling, letting his shoulders relax even more as he melted into Dean, “I’m glad we met the way we did. It’s weird but I feel like this would have taken a lot longer than it did if we hadn’t.”

“I’m happy with where we are,” Dean said, kissing Cas’ hair, “you make both Emma and I happy, Cas.”

“Speaking of,” Cas started, reluctantly pulling away from Dean, “we should go check on her.”

“Coda’s with her, she’s fine,” Dean said, even though he was already standing up, helping Cas stand as well.

“I know, it would help me feel better though,” Cas said, accepting Dean’s help even though he didn’t really need it.

Dean’s smile pulled at something in Cas’ chest and he couldn’t help but smile back. They stood there for a few moments before Dean led them back to the living room where Emma was sitting with Coda and the two were reviewing some numbers. Coda was currently teaching Emma how to do basic math.

“Thanks Coda,” Dean said, laying a hand on the girl’s shoulder. She smiled up at him before looking at Cas who was sitting down next to Emma. She signed to the toddler that she was going to tell Cas a story before grinning at Cas.

“The first seizure I saw was while I still worked at camp,” Coda told Cas, “The camper I was working with was hard of hearing, blind, and had epilepsy. He had tonic-clonic seizure, just like Emma. Thankfully my co-workers were there and they knew what to do because I froze. I just sat on my bed and didn’t move. When he was in the post-ictal stage I went to the bathroom and threw up. There’s nothing wrong with panicking. You just gotta learn to push it aside so you can help the person through it.”

Cas nodded thankfully before smiling at Emma who was holding playdough in her hand and shaping it into the number two. Dean sat next to Cas and leaned against his side. Dean grinned at three of them before surreptitiously signing to Emma that he was going to keep Cas. 

  
Emma grinned and looked at her dad before signing back:

_He’s mine. Get your own Cas._


	18. Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a move.

**January 5th, 2018**

 

 **Dean:** Isn’t it a little soon to ask him out? I think it’s too soon. Is it too soon? **10:01am**

 **Sam:** Dude, just ask him out. He’s good for you. **10:02am**

 **Dean:** But what if he doesn’t want to go out with me? I don’t want to lose him, Sam. **10:03am**

 **Sam:** You’re not going to lose him, Dean. I know Cas. He likes you too. **10:15am**

 **Dean:** How do you know that for sure? **10:16am**

 **Sam:** Because I talked to him about it, okay. Dude, Cas is one of my best friends. If I didn’t trust him to be good for you and Emma I wouldn’t be pushing this. **10:20am**

 **Dean:** What? So you two gossip about me ‘n’ Emma? **10:21am**

 **Sam:** No, Cas came to me for advice and I gave it. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t reading the signs wrong but didn’t want to push you into anything you weren’t ready to give. He’s gonna wait for you dude. So you gotta make the choice. **10:26am**

 **Sam:** Whatever you decide, whether you’re ready or not, Cas is going to understand. **10:26am**

 **Dean:** Yeah, you’re right. **10:30am**

 **Dean:** I’m gonna ask him out **10:30am**

 **Dean:** He said yes, **3:01pm**

 **Sam:** I told you he would. **3:01pm**

 **Dean:** Can you watch Emma on Friday? Mom and Dad have plans with Bobby. **3:20pm**

 **Sam:** Yes you jerk. **3:21pm**

 **Dean:** Thanks bitch **3:21pm**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again y'all! If you guys have anything you'd like to see in this world lemme know! I'm still figuring out plot points to some other stories and this is giving me a good break from stressing about life.


	19. Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asking Cas out from Cas' point of view.

**January 5th, 2018**

 

Cas was not having a good day. He had made it through half of the introductory essays he had his classes write before Luci, his cat, had knocked his water onto them. He's laid the rest of the papers out on his desk before bringing Lucifer to the bedroom to forcefully cuddle the cat. 

He just wanted to call Dean, but he knew the man is alone with Emma today, and he doesn’t want to risk interrupting their father-daughter time. It’s rare that Dean has a full day off to spend with his daughter.

Cas was surprised when he gets a text from Dean a few hours later. He’d been reading a book on Laura Bridgman’s life and drinking some tea on the couch. Dean was asking to call him. Cas immediately replies with an affirmative.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean greeted once Cas had answered the call, Cas responded in like, “how are you today?”

“Lucifer spilled water on the papers I was reading,” Cas said, setting his tea down and sprawling on the couch, “I also dropped my favorite mug today. The cup is fine, but I’m still not over it.”

“Sounds rough buddy,” Dean teased. Cas huffed at the man, but he wasn’t actually offended, “hey so I have a question.”

“Yes?” Cas prompted when Dean didn’t continue.

“I know we haven’t really known each other that long,” Dean lead with before adding after a quick breath, “Doyouwantogoonadatewithme?”

“What?” Cas said, trying to puzzle out what Dean had been trying to say, it sounded like a question, but he couldn’t be positive. Cas felt his heart rate pick up anyways.

“Do you want to go on a date with me,” Dean repeated, much slower this time, continuing before Cas could get a word in, “It’s totally okay if you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you or anything but I really like you Cas, and Emma does too, and I want to -”

“Yes,” Cas interrupted with a laugh. He had a stupid grin on his face, he was sure, but he couldn’t help it. Didn’t want to help.

“Yes?” Dean repeated.

“Yes, Dean Winchester, I would love to go on a date with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing another Supernaturally related fic and was wondering if anyone was interested in Beta reading it? I've got five pages written so far but would love to get an opinion on it (This fic is going to be much longer than Lawyer Event was) If you're interested just shoot me a PM and I can give you the details.


	20. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Valentines

**February 10, 2018**

 

**Dean:** You got any plans for the 14th?  **10:45am**

**Cas:** Nope, you got anything in mind?  **10:46am**

**Dean:** I was hoping to have dinner with this gorgeous man I know. Bright blue eyes, dark sex hair, big smile. You know him?  **10:48am**

**Cas:** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** Couldn’t tell you. **10:50am**

**Dean:** What even is that?  **10:51am**

**Cas:** I don’t actually know, Charlie sent it to me and I thought it was cute.  **10:53am**

**Cas:** So, you were talking about a date?  **10:55am**

**Dean:** Yeah, would you like to have Dinner with Emma and I on the 14th?  **10:57am**

**Dean:** I know it’s a Wednesday but you could stay over and it would be easier for you to get to your classes anyways.  **10:58am**

**Cas:** I would love to have dinner with you and Emma on Wednesday the 14th. And I would love to have a sleepover after  **11:05am**

**Cas:** But only if there are blanket forts involved.  **11:06am**

**Dean:** There will be a lot of blanket forts involved in our future, Cas  **11:10am**

**Cas:** I like that. “Our future”  **11:11am**

**Dean:** I can see us going for the long haul, babe  **11:11am**

**Cas:** Me too  **11:12am**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta for another Destiel fic.


	21. Change Sucks

**March 14th, 2018**

 

**Dean:** What?  **10:45pm**

**Cas:** I am going to Spain for a month.  **10:46pm**

**Dean:** When?  **10:50pm**

**Cas:** In three days.  **10:51pm**

**Cas:** It was just decided.  **10:51pm**

Cas closed his eyes, blinking back tears. He did not want to go to Spain. Well, that was a lie. He did want to go to Spain. It was on his bucket list of places to go. But with his relationship with Dean being so new Cas was worried that it wouldn’t last through a separation as long as this one. Especially since Dean had Emma to worry about. Cas didn’t want to put any pressure on Dean at all.

**Dean:** I can hear you stressing from here.  **10:55pm**

**Cas:** I’m always stressing.  **10:56pm**

**Dean:** Breathe Babe.  **10:57 pm**

**Dean:** Em and I will be here when you get back. I will not let 5,281 miles ruin what we have.  **11:00pm**

**Cas:** Can I see you tonight?”  **11:01pm**

**Dean:** Of Course  **11:01pm**

Cas was in love with Dean. He knew it then. He also knew it was too soon but he didn’t actually care too much about that. He’d known Dean was it for him from the moment they had met in person. Cas just wasn’t sure about how he was going to make it a month without seeing Dean or Emma. 


	22. Invitations

**May 13, 2018  
**

**Dean:** Let’s go camping.  **6:00 am**

**Cas:** Right now?  **8:00 am**

**Dean:** I wish, but we both have responsibilities and shit  **8:01 am**

**Cas:** I’ve never been camping  **8:05 am**

**Dean:**  Never?  **8:06 am**

**Dean:** You live in Washington State. In the great Pacific Northwest and you’ve never been camping?  **8:06 am**

**Dean:** That, Cas, is a tragedy  **8:07 am**

**Cas:** When would this proposed camping trip take place?  **8:10 am**

**Dean:** Memorial Day weekend. you, me, and Em are gonna go to Lopez Island. I have no doubt that you’ll absolutely love it.  **9:00 am  
**   
**Cas:** I look forward to it. Just tell me what I need to bring.  **9:05 am**


	23. Poopy Head

**May 17, 2018:** **_Part One_ **

**Dean:** Emma just called me a poopy head.  **9:55 pm**

**Cas:** I’m going to trust the 3-year old’s judgment and say you’re being a “poopy head” right now then.  **9:59 pm**

**Dean:** Not cool man.  **10:00 pm**

**Cas:** Were you being a poopy head?  **10:01 pm**

**Dean:** that’s beside the point.  **10:02 pm**

**Cas:** So I was correct to side with Emma. I will continue to do so for the rest of my life.  **10:03 pm**

**Dean:** … Can you come over?  **10:10 pm**

**Cas:** Yes? Is anything wrong?  **10:11 pm**

**Dean:** Nothing’s wrong, I just feel like I need to tell you this in person. I promise it’s good.  **10:15 pm**

Cas stared at his phone in confusion before he jumped up from his couch and started getting his things together. Whenever he was at Dean’s on a school night -which happened quite often since his trip to Spain- he would stay over. Seeing as it was a school night there was no way he would be coming back to his small Tacoma apartment.   
  
**Cas:** I’ll be there in an hour.  **10:20 pm**


	24. It

**May 17, 2018:** **_Part Two_ **

 

Dean did not regret inviting Cas over this late on a Thursday night. His pacing wasn’t regret induced, but it was nerves induced. He wasn’t great at saying what he felt but he wanted- no- he needed Cas to know what he was thinking. He needed them to be on the same page the way that he needed to breathe. 

Speaking of which, Dean let out the breath he’d been holding and glanced at the wall clock again. 

11:20 pm 

Right on the dot there was a knock on the apartment door. Dean opened it carefully, not wanting to wake his sleeping daughter, and pulled the dark haired man on the other side into a searing kiss. 

They were both breathing hard when Dean released Cas, keeping close to him, and ushered the man inside. He made sure the door was bolted shut before leading Cas to the couch. He sat next to the man and watched him for a moment. 

Cas looked fantastic as usual. But more than that he was calm, a little confused but not nervous about anything. Somehow that made what he was about to say much easier. Simpler. 

“You’re it for me, Cas,” Dean said, watching with trepidation as Cas’ breath caught and his eyes started to shimmer with tears. 

“Me too,” Cas said before pulling Dean into a crushing hug. 


	25. The Camping Trip: Part 1

**May 25, 2018**

 

**Dean:** Yes I got everything, Cas. Y’know, I’m the one who’s been camping before. **10:52 am**

**Cas:** Sorry babe. I’m just nervous. **10:53 am**

**Dean:** I love it when you call me babe. **10:55 am**

**Cas:** I know ;) **10:56 am**

**Dean:** you still good to meet at 2? **10:56am**

**Cas:** Yes, I am **10:57am**

**Dean:** awesome, see you then, I gotta get miss Emma here ready. **10:58am**

  **_____________________________________________________**  

Cas had to say that he was a huge fan of Dean’s car, even if it was a gas guzzler. He liked being able to slide on the bench and lean against Dean as his boyfriend drove him and Emma to the ferry terminal in Anacortes. The three-year-old, nearly four now, was asleep in the back. She had told him once that she likes the way music feels.

He and Dean were talking about what they wanted to do when they got to the Island. Dean told him the name of their campground but the words Spencers Spit had settled weirdly with him. He knew what a spit - _a strip of land formed by natural deposit jutting out from a larger body of land_ \- was, but he didn’t like the association his brain had come up with. Dean had just laughed and kissed him on the forehead when he mentioned it.

The first thing Dean wanted to do when they arrived was to visit the strip of land that had given the campground its name. Cas, having never been camping before, was just fine letting Dean call all the shots, as long as they got to have smores that night.

Cas was surprised when they boarded the ferry to see Sam and his fiancee Eileen. There was also the telltale red of Charlie’s hair and several other people that he recognized. He turned to Dean with a raised brow.

“I told you this was a family affair,” Dean assured him with a grin, “you’re not made right?”

“Not at all,” Cas assured him, kissing Dean’s cheek before picking up Emma who was holding her arms up to him.

Cas went over to Join Charlie, Sam, and Eileen, slipping into the seat next to his best friend and kissing her on the cheek. Her sheepish smile turned into a grin when he smiled at her.

“Hi, Eileen,” Cas signed when Emma was settled in his lap, “how are you feeling?”

Eileen and Sam had told the family about her pregnancy shortly after their engagement. Cas had been delighted to learn that they were having twins, considering his own relationship with his twin he was ecstatic to watch the antics of Dean’s nieces or nephews.

He patted his pocket twice before scooting over to let Dean in next to him. He was still talking to Eileen about her morning sickness when there was a shout of his name that he would recognize anywhere.

“You didn’t,” Cas gaped, grinning at Dean.

“A family affair,” Dean grinned, pulling Emma from his arms so that Cas could greet his own niece.

“Clair-bear,” Cas grinned, kissing the eight-year-old on the forehead, “please tell me you brought your parents and didn’t steal away in the night?”

“Of course I brought them,” Claire assured her uncle, “they’re just slow.”

“Hey now,” Cas’ twin chided, “we are perfectly paced.”

Cas stood with a grin to pull his brother into a hug. He couldn’t help the shimmer of tears in his eyes as he pulled away and turned to Amelia, kissing her cheek in greeting before giving her a hug as well.

“I like Dean,” Amelia said when they pulled back, “he told us he wanted to do something nice for you and suggested we come. I think your end-of-year stress was getting to him.”

“I love him,” Cas told the two seriously, petting his pocket twice smiling at the slight bump that was there.

“Good,” Jimmy smiled knowingly, “he’s been good for you.”

“Cassie!” Another voice called and Cas couldn’t help the sigh that left his lips, “Jimbo, Amy, Clairy!”

“Gabriel,” Cas greeted in mock exasperation. He loved his older brother just as much as he was annoyed by him, “how nice of you to be here.”

“Like you knew we would be here,” Gabe grinned, “your boy has been planning this for months.”

Cas took a moment to glance over at Dean after he finished hugging Gabe. Dean was grinning at them softly while a now-present Coda interpreted for Emma and Claire. 

“Go to him,” Amelia said with a grin, slapping Cas on the back in encouragement. 

“I love you,” Cas greeted before kissing Dean on the forehead, “you’re amazing.”

Dean grinned up at him, moving so Cas could join him on the seat.

“You’re worth every single conversation I had to have with Gabe,” Dean assured him.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Cas replied with a grin, ignoring the exaggerated groans of their families.


	26. The Camping Trip: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One swear word at the very end.

* * *

**May 25, 2018, Cont.**

Lopez Island was beautiful, despite the crowd it was still peaceful and the height of the trees themselves was just impressive. Cas had gushed about just that alone for five minutes much to the amusement of his family and Dean. 

The two of them were enjoying a stroll around the campgrounds after setting up their tent. Coda was keeping an eye on Emma while talking to Charlie about some video game they both played. Dean’s parents were going to show up later that night and, apparently, so were Cas’ parents. Cas was surprised Dean had gotten them both on a plane. 

“They left Illinois a week ago, brother,” Jimmy told Cas with a grin, “your boyfriend there is quite persuasive.” 

“That he is,” Cas agreed with a grin, “especially when-” 

He laughed when Jimmy cut him off loudly, changing the subject to the ever boring talk of sports and how much the Mariners were sucking lately. 

“I can’t believe you got them all here,” Cas said, again, squeezing Dean’s hand, “have I mentioned in the last three minutes how utterly amazing you are?” 

“Yes,” Dean grinned, kissing the top of Cas’ head, “but it certainly doesn’t hurt to hear.” 

“Ass,” Cas grinned at Dean, kissing his cheek, “when are we heading to the spit?” 

“Once our parents arrive,” Dean said, “I don’t want anyone to miss the sunset.” 

* * *

As Dean as said pretty much as soon as John and Mary Winchester, and Chuck and Naomi Novak show up the group of them head to the spit. Dean was taking the lead with Emma on his shoulders and Claire talking up a storm. Amelia and Jimmy walk with him while Cas hangs back with his mom and Charlie.

“Why was I the only one in the dark about this?” Cas demanded after Naomi updated him on their journey. 

“Cause your boyfriend is a hopeless romantic,” Charlie grinned, “and we all thought it would be fun.” 

“Well you’re not wrong on both accounts,” Cas grinned 

“How did you two meet?” Naomi asked, “Charlie said neither she nor Sam introduced you.” 

“He texted a wrong number and it was mine,” Cas said with a shrug, “we didn’t realize we had any mutual relations until Christmas.” 

“That is quite the coincidence,” Naomi said with a slight frown, “statistically impossible, I’d say.” 

Cas shook his head and grinned at his mother, “you would, though. But it happened and here we are.” 

He gestured to the expanse of water in front of them as they cleared the treeline. It was breathtaking and they all paused for a moment to soak it in before suddenly Claire was pulling on Cas’ arm, dragging him towards the spit. 

“Let’s go,” the eager eight-year-old urged, grabbing Dean as she passed him, “I wanna see the cabin!” 

“Okay, okay,” Cas soothed grinning at Dean as they walked down the rocky shore, their families mingling behind them. 

Dean smiled back, looking just as eager as Claire, though he seemed a bit nervous about something. 

He grinned at took Emma into his arms when the girl leaned over to him from Dean’s shoulders. His breath caught when she signed “I love you” to him and he adjusted his grip so he could sign it back. 

It wasn’t the first time Emma had told him that she loved him but it always made his breath catch and tears spring to his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve having this little girl in his life but he was forever grateful for it. 

“Cas,” Dean said, getting his attention. 

Cas looked up from the girl and his breath caught for an entirely different reason. 

Dean Winchester was on one knee in front of him. He was devastatingly handsome in his flannel and jeans. His huge smile and the hope gleaming in his eyes brought tears to his own. 

Figures they would have the same plan for this camping trip. Though Cas would have never have thought to invite both of their families for this moment. 

“Castiel Novak,” Dean spoke, his voice rough with unshed tears, “I meant it when I said you were it for me. You complete our little family in a way I thought no one ever could. You’re a father to Emma and a partner to me. You’re a brother to Sam and Charlie. Already you're a son to Mom and Dad. I want you in my life forever, by my side. Will you marry me?” 

“Dean,” Cas choked, barely noticing it when Emma was taken from his arms. Cas fell to his knees in front of Dean, pulling the ring from his pocket with a blush, grinning at Dean’s strangled laugh, “only if you’ll marry me.” 

“Hey now, I asked first,” Dean teased, already slipping the ring onto Cas’ offered left hand, “of course I’ll marry you.” 

“Then yes,” Cas said, pulling Dean into a hug once he was wearing Cas’ ring, “I’ll marry you, Dean. I want forever with you as well.” 

He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

* * *

Cas couldn’t say he was surprised that Dean had even planned an engagement party. After Sam had told them to “Break it up, you two, there are children present,” Claire had dragged Cas into the ‘cabin’ to show him the decorations she had made.

There was a banner that said  _ Congratulations Castiel and Dean!  _ With pictures drawn around the writing that could have only been done by Emma and Claire. How Cas didn’t know anything was going on was something he’d have to figure out later.

Dean had an arm wrapped around Cas’ waist and was beaming at him. Cas couldn’t help but kiss Dean on his cheek. He laughed when Dean brought his hand up to Cas’ cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

A cough broke them apart and Dean was pulled into a hug by Mary while Cas found himself in John’s arms. They’d met a couple months back and Cas had been surprised at how well he got on the Dean’s parents.

He and Mary bonded over history, which Mary had a passion for despite being a nurse. John Winchester was impressed by Castiel’s gardening skills and he’s been going to their house in Sumner to help John with his garden every Sunday since then.

Cas returned the hug for a moment before the Winchesters switched and Cas was in Mary’s warm hug while Dean was being accosted by John. This was followed with hugs from Sam, his own parents, Jimmy and Amelia, Gabriel, Charlie, Coda, and finally Claire and Emma.

Cas grinned at Dean once they were free from the hugs and pulled his fiance into his side. He kissed the side of Dean’s head.

“I love you,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

“I love you, too, Cas,” Dean said back, grinning wide at Cas before suddenly there was a piece of cake being shoved into his face.

“You a-hole,” Cas growled, pulling away from Dean and wiping the frosting from his eyes, “karma’s going to get you, Dean.”

* * *

Karma took the form of a piece of cake to Dean’s face ten minutes later courtesy of Emma and Claire. Dean glared at Cas, knowing he’d put them up to it but Cas smiled back innocently. He mouthed the words  _ Karma’s a bitch  _ to Dean before returning to his conversation with Jimmy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea since May and I'm glad I finally got around to writing it! I'm currently abroad and have a couple of school deadlines coming up so it's been pretty stressful but I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> This is pretty much how I want my proposal to go should I ever get married. Lopez Island is gorgeous and I fell in love with Spencer's Spit when I went there, even if it's a weird name.
> 
> *If there's any scene that you want to see let me know!


End file.
